Till We Fall
by COOKIEmonstaz
Summary: She came out of nowhere but Someone if going to help her see the light. But will he leave her once he finds out her past... the past she doesn't even know about.Starts off then there 9 years old till after  maybe  Hogwarts!


CHAPTER 1: Mysterious 9 year old

I woke up in the middle of nowhere. I didn't know who I am or where I was from from. I all I knew was, I am a wizard, 9 years old, and I knew all basics. It feels like someone used oblivate on me. I guess they did. I stood up. I was wearing a blue and red plain shirt and blue muddy pants and a brown leather bag around my hand, it felt a bit heavy. My light brown hair was messy. WAIT! My hair was longer then this. It's now a few inches lower then my shoulders. I start to walk up the road. I finally got to a beautiful big house. It was white, made of stone and had a white steal fence all around the perimeter of the land. I didn't have a place to go so I walked up and knocked on the door.

A tall slim ginger haired woman opened the door and said "Oh hello." "Umm hi… I'm lost I don't know what to do." I didn't know what to say. "Please come in, do you have and luggage on you." I walked in and said. "No, just this. (I show her my little bag) I just woke up I the middle of nowhere. I walked up the road and found my self here." She took me into what seems like a living room and told me to stay here while she got her husband. I stood there admiring the walls, carpet, and the beautiful lighting. Then a see a boy about my age with bright green eyes peek through the doorframe. Mine where green but dark with a hint of dark blue and gray. To my opinion he was pretty cute. When I saw him he quickly hid behind the doorframe. Then the woman came back companied by a man with jet-black hair, green almond eyes, and a scar above his head. Then the ginger hair woman said "Why don't you take a seat, my name is Ginny Weasley Potter." I took a seat on the velvet red couch. Ginny took a seat next to me and the man sat on the other side. Then he said, "My name is Harry James Potter, Ginny told me that you were lost. Would you like me to post and ad on the daily prophet? For now you can stay here." "Umm… sure." "LILY! JAMES! ALBUS! COME HERE NOW!" Yelled Ginny. She really startled me.

The first one to run in the room was a tall boy well from my point of view. He was like a bigger version of the boy I saw a few minutes ago, but he had curlier hair and browner eyes. The next one was a small little girl. A mini replica of Ginny but the little girl had shorter hair and dark green eyes. Last to come in is the boy I saw earlier. He was two inches taller then Me. It's not that he's tall, he's normal size. I'm just a short person. Harry stood up and said "Boys, Lily (gesturing her head towards the girl) this little girl will be living with us till we find out where she lives." "OKAY!" said the little girl all happy. The oldest boy was smiling. Ginny whisper to me. "What's your name sweetie?" "My name… My name is Abbey." I told her. Ginny stood up and said, "Her name is Abbey. Abbey this is Lily, James, and Albus, but can him Al. Al take her to one of the guest rooms and show her around okay, Lily, James help me set up dinner. Al starts to walk out the doorframe and I follow. We walk up the neatly polished hallways. "This is the nicest guestroom we have." He plainly said and opened the door. I walk inside and it was super nice. "This is my room! It's sooo nice!" I couldn't help but smile my face off! From how I acted I could tell that I didn't live in a nice house. I might have not even lived in a house. "Mom told me to show you around sooo…" "Okay! Lets go!" I was eager to see the rest of my temporary house.

We walked all around the house. It was huge clean and SHINY! I loved it, these kids where so lucky. Then we walk out the door to the backyard. It was big and there were so many flowers. I almost forgot Al was there but then he said, "This is my favorite place." "It's really nice. I can see why." I say back "So I think we should go back in it's getting late." "OKAY! I'm getting sleepy, but I have no clothing to sleep in." I say. " I think you can fit in Lily's pajamas." When I get to my room some of Lily's pajamas are already on the bed. I change and sit on the bed staring at the leather bag. It's palm size and an ugly brown with patches and a brown holding string. I open it and dump the stuff out. Various valuable things fell out. A timeturner, two rings, (one ruby with orange little stones around it. The other was the same style but green with gray little stones.) 10 kunuts 40 silver sickles and 60 galleons and a silver chain with a bright green stone on it. I got tired and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS MY SECOND FANFIC! :D<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own Harry Potter... IF I DID I would have a pottermore D:**

**I don't I got to wait till it comes out!**

**REVIEW OR SOME THING! **

**(::) cookie!  
><strong>


End file.
